WataMote Chapter 127
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis ]]In the beginning of Chapter 125, Yoshida told Yuri she cannot accompany her and Tomoko's group since she already made plans with her other friends. Later they find a surly Yoshida alone with a bruised and swollen left cheek. Chapter 127 opens as a flashback to the beginning of the day with Yoshida taking her two friends to the children's County Bear Band despite their protests. They are the only three people at this first performance. One of her friends whose name is later revealed to be "Reina," refuses to participate clapping along and opines, "Those pandas look dumb as shit." Yoshida punches her in the face. Her other friend's name is much later revealed to be "Anna". The chapter returns to the present time with Yoshida absent-mindedly rubbing her bruised cheek. Mako asks her if she wishes to go to a particular ride before the afternoon parade. Yoshida eagerly suggests "Meeting Kowarith." She happily sits with Tomoko, Yuri, Hina, Mako, and Uchi. The performance opens with the character greeting the audience. Both Tomoko and Yuri notice that Yoshida knows the hand signs and phrases of the character. A picture of an audience member appears on the screen as Kowarith calls out the person. He first calls on Hina, and the hostess places a microphone in front of her so Hina can tell the audience about herself. Tomoko inwardly panics, but she then notices that Yuri, who is sitting next to her, is also shaking. Kowarith announces to the audience he is looking for a girlfriend. Uchi is the next audience member chosen, and she reveals her first name is "Emiri." She refuses Kowarith's request to be his girlfriend since she claims she already has someone she loves. Kowarith then leads the audience in a song. Hina, Mako, and Uchi sing along, but to avoid notice Tomoko tries to feign sleeping. Yuri, sitting next to her, decides to follow suit. Yoshida glares at them and loudly reminds them to sing along "together!" On cue, a father who is not singing is shown on the screen and called out by Kowarith. His young son scolds him, and his father promises to sing. Tomoko realizes that no one is safe from joining in. To Yoshida and Yuri's surprise, Tomoko claps along and shouts "Kowarith is cute!" on command. Yuri sadly concludes that Tomoko is different than her since Tomoko can join in while she cannot. Tomoko grabs her wrists to make her clap and severely whispers to her that if she does not "fake it" she will be called out like the father. As she eagerly repeats Kowarith's words with the audience, she warns Yuri that it is better for her to embarrass herself now than be singled out and embarrassed more. To Yoshida's delight, Tomoko and Yuri join in repeating Kowarith's commands and imitating his signature hand gestures. Mako notes to herself that this is the first time she has ever seen Yuri join in such an activity. Tomoko's plan backfires as Kowarith singles out her, Yuri, and Yoshida for their participation. Each must then announce her name and hometown to the audience. Outside, Yuri blames Tomoko for having to endure the embarrassment. Tomoko snaps that she simply wanted to help "you" (お前・おまえ・''omae'') since she knew how Yuri would not want to be put in the spotlight. Yuri angrily reminds Tomoko not to call her "you," but she is interrupted by a beaming Yoshida who hugs them both asking if they are talking about Kowarith. Yoshida excitedly shows them that on a screen outside a sleeping Kowarith holds a picture of the three of them and runs off to snap pictures of it with her phone. A calmer Yuri then asks Tomoko if she knows her name. With some hesitation Tomoko correctly answers "Yuri." A smiling Yuri continues that it is thanks to Tomoko that Yoshida is so happy, and she can "forgive" Tomoko since she only wanted to help. Tomoko remains mystified, musing to herself that she does not understand what introverts are feeling, and she wishes Yuri would just be a delinquent like Yoshida. Characters In order of appearance: *Masaki Yoshida *Yoshida's Two Friends (unnamed) **Reina Reina **Anna Haruna *Mako Tanaka *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Hina Nemoto *Emiri Uchi Referbacks *'"I Walked into the Door Again!":' The opening explains how Yoshida received her bruised and swollen cheek in Chapter 125. Trivia *'"A Girl has a Name!":' Uchi's first name "Emiri" (笑美莉) is revealed. Cultural References *'Grin and Bear it:' The Country Bear Band is a reference to the Country Bear Jamboree *'Keep Us in Stiches:' Kowarith is a reference to the character Stitch. *'"I Say 'Hello!' You Say 'Goodbye!'":' Waiha: Kowarith's greeting may be a reversal slang for "Hawai" or "Hawai'i." Memorial Moments *There can be no further doubt that Yoshida loves cute and childish things. *Until this chapter, Yoshida has tolerated denigration from her two friends that she would not tolerate from others like Tomoko. This includes ridicule of the amusement park back in Chapter 106. Her currently unnamed friend Reina finally crosses a line for Yoshida. *Uchi clearly wants opportunities to be with Tomoko. However thus far, she has not tried to have a conversation with her. *Uchi frankly declares that she has "someone" she loves. *Yuri is inwardly surprised that Tomoko can fake going along with everyone, which she cannot do. *Tomoko recognizes that Yuri suffers from an anxiety. *Yoshida becomes very happy watching Tomoko and Yuri seem to join in something she likes. Quotes *"Those pandas look dumb as shit!" – Reina *"Oi, why aren't you two clapping? She said clap!" – Yoshida *"I already have someone I love." – Uchi *"Well it's thanks to you that Yoshida-san's so happy right now." – Yuri *“Man, I can never figure out what introverts are thinking. Why are her feelings so complicated? Just be more like this delinquent.” – Tomoko Gallery Yoshida's_Friends_c127.png|Yoshida's friends do not share her love of cute things. Yoshida Says Clap.png Ucchi_First_Name.png|"Emiri" Tomoko_Plays_Along_c127.png|'Shown:' Fear of Delinquent Overcomes Social Anxiety Yoshida_Enjoys_Tomoko_and_Yuri_c127.png|Yoshida is happy thinking that Tomoko and Yuri enjoy the show. Yoshida Cute-Mode.png Yuri Thanks Tomoko for Yoshida Happiness.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 13